


Things Are Different Now

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is as far from a kid as one could be, but the Sheriff didn't know that. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> Basically after the Mexico thing (Btw let's pretend Braeden was never there.. and Malia realized Sterek is meant to be) Stiles and Derek decided to try out the love stuff. Hint: It's awesome. 
> 
> Then Derek thinks they should tell the Sheriff after a month. His logic being that if your dad can accept the Supernatural then he can accept me Stiles. It didn't go as planned. 
> 
> Since Stiles is still 16-17 (who knows) and Derek is like 20-28 (seriously, who knows?! I don't even think JD knows)
> 
> This little blurb makes this fic seem like it'll be happier than it really is... :/

_“You’re just a kid.”_

__

Stiles felt every inch of his body freeze up after hearing those words from the Sheriff. The same Sheriff who was still ranting on about how Stiles was too young to be with Derek, wasn’t mature enough to make decisions for himself. Stiles hands were balling into fists and even with werewolf strength, he knew Derek was probably in pain from the sudden death grip on his hand, but he didn’t say anything.

“When?” It was said so calmly and quietly that the Sheriff and Derek weren’t even sure it came from Stiles. But Stiles sat with his back straight and and his face unreadable.

Derek, however, could probably feel  could feel the fury coming off him in waves.

The Sheriff sighed and rolled his eyes, “What are talking about Stiles. When what?”

Stiles voice was cold as he spoke, “Since when have I been.  _Just a kid_.” The Sheriff opened his mouth to speak, but Stiles’ voice just washed over him. “Was it when I was 9, and mom asked me to pull the plug for her.”

The silence was deafening, Sheriff looked like he just got hit across the face with a wrench.

“What?” The question sounded like it was being dragged out of the Sheriff’s throat.

And Stiles. Stiles just tilted his head and gave the tiny unnerving smile he usually had before striking one of his enemies.

“Oh right. You didn’t know, did you dad? Of course you didn’t, you were too busy being the ‘hero deputy’.” Stiles spat, his face changing to one of anger and pain. “You weren’t there when mom convinced me that by pulling that plug all her pain would go away, oh but she failed to tell me she would end up going away too.”

The Sheriff looked he was going to be sick, literally, but Stiles couldn’t stop talking now that he started. He was on a roll. “I think I got it. I must’ve been just a kid when I pried your empty bottle of whiskey away from your unconscious body after mom died, and then asked Scott to help me get rid of the rest of the bottles.”

Maybe I was a kid when my best friend tried rip me to shreds when he first became a werewolf.” Stiles stood up now in front of his dad, and ignored Derek when he called out his name. “I must’ve been just a kid when one of my friend’s grandfather kidnapped me and beat the shit out of me in his basement!”

Stiles was yelling now, right in front of his father’s face, “Oh and did I mention that was the same friend I killed when I was possessed by a thousand year old demon! She wasn’t the only one either, did you finally replace all those deputies dad! How about Melissa?! Is she still working overtime from the lack of staff. The staff that was part of my murder rampage!! Since when have I been just a kid, Dad!!? I-” “ **Stiles!** ”

Hearing his name shouted shocked him, he turned around and saw Derek, who looked the same way he did the night Boyd died. As if somehow all of Stiles’ pain was his fault. Then he looked down at the Sheriff. The one who was sobbing in his hands.

It reminded Stiles too much of the nights his father thought he was sleeping after- when things changed. He couldn’t stand there anymore. It was too much. He didn’t even register walking out the door until he searched for his car and realized that he rode with Derek.

He heard the car door unlock and he hopped into the passenger seat. His body was facing his window as he messaged Melissa and told her his dad could probably use the company. After it sent he shut his phone off and leaned his head back against the seat, that was when Derek spoke up.

“Where to?” His voice was hesitant and quiet like he was talking to a wounded animal, so unlike Derek. Stiles just sighed.

“Take me home.” He felt the car start to move and he knew things with his dad would be different now. To be honest Stiles didn’t know if it was necessarily a bad thing or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of my frustrations from finals. (Pray for me!) I might add something..when finals are over, and I can smile again.
> 
> Thanks for reading :-) Kudos, comments, spelling/grammar corrections are always welcome!


End file.
